halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-116
Canon Issues As far as I'm aware, the SPARTANs of Blue and Red Team were often described in great detail, including first names and sometimes tag numbers too. I don't recall reading about one named Shinobi, or with a SPARTAN tag of 116 in Red Team. I'd suggest cross referencing sources to make sure, also I recommend using the SPARTAN Infobox for any pages about SPARTANs. --GrizzlyDemon (talk) 03:33, February 15, 2014 (UTC)GrizzlyDemon :After augmentation the teams became arbitrary in their make up, for example Kurt who had gained quite a reputation as Green Team leader was switched into Blue Team after Sam's death. 116 in Red Team contradicts no canon and can stay. Joshua (Talk) 04:53, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Why is he called Shinobi if his name is Miles? Basically your calling him Ninja Spartan 116, which is odd. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:03, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Shinobi is his codename given to him due to his skill set. Like John was given the codename master chief. (I know it was for a different reason but I believe that is irrelevant in my point) He tends to go by Shinobi more often than miles. Yes Shinobi is the term for ninja technically but describes more of the stealth aspect of the ninja so I thought it fit. I understand the confusion due to the error in the name of the page and I will get on that as soon as I can (Shinobi S116 (talk) 15:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC)) To my knowledge, John was never given the codename Master Chief, nor is it ever referred to as a codename. Thats his given rank, Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy, or Master Chief/Chief for short. The only codenames SPARTAN-II's were ever given are, for example in John's case, Sierra One One Seven, or S117. GrizzlyDemon (talk) 18:48, February 15, 2014 (UTC)GrizzlyDemon :It's a callsign more than a codename, Sierra One One Seven. Also an S-II would not have spent the majority of their time working with ODSTs, they perform two completely different functions Joshua (Talk) 19:00, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ^^This. GrizzlyDemon (talk) 19:05, February 15, 2014 (UTC)GrizzlyDemon ok so the master cheif was a bad comparison but I havent read anything anywhere that says SPARTANS can't have codenames or nicknames so Shinobi will stay. And just checking did somebody say it is against canon or ok with canon for Miles to be part of red team after the augmentations? Because th ODST thing was kinda a half baked idea (Shinobi S116 (talk) 01:56, February 16, 2014 (UTC)) It is okay to be apart of Red Team. Joshua (Talk) 02:08, February 16, 2014 (UTC) cool. Like i said the ODST thing wasnt my most well thought out idea (Shinobi S116 (talk) 02:10, February 16, 2014 (UTC)) :We all live and learn! :) Joshua (Talk) 02:18, February 16, 2014 (UTC) True that (Shinobi S116 (talk) 02:53, February 16, 2014 (UTC)) Other , which all S-IIs were granted upon successful augmentation, and most had at least until the Battle of Reach. I know you've got him commanding a unit later on, which would require promotion and you're free to go as far as you want, but I'd advise you not to go past Captain or Major. Kurt-051 became just a Lieutenant Commander, and that was to oversee the entire SPARTAN-III program. *Height. If Miles is supposed to be one of the physically weaker, more agile Spartans, does he really need to be over 7' without armor? John-117 is 6'10", and typically he's thought of as an average-stature Spartan. Sure, there's a height war going on for the reasonably tallest Spartan (I'm looking at you, Doug and Colin), but unless Miles is extremely lanky, you might consider making him around or a little shorter than John's height. *Affiliation's always a bit tricky, but for the Human-Covenant War, Miles and most of the Spartan-IIs are under 's command instead of Group Three. Afterward, when you want to have the Steel Unit under ONI, it becomes a whole other mess of covert units and top-secret whatnot. You may, however, want to look into the , which operates covert S-IVs. In any case, that particular space in the infobox ought to be shortened up just a little bit. You could remove the Before/After lines since just a bullet list will tell the reader they're at different times. *On to organization, personally, I like using smaller headers for the largest since they underscore and break things up nicely, but that's just me. You've been consistent with your use of them, which is good, apart from the Personality and Appearance sections, which should be bigger. I'd also recommend changing the Other sections around a bit, too. Maybe it sounds pretentious, but Miscellaneous is a more official-looking word to use there, and I'd recommend moving Gear up right under Personality and Appearance and using the space to detail Miles' personal suit of armor and why it suits him. Same with weapons, and Paradox, being an AI is sort of part of his gear, while at the same time being a character in his own. You might want to just include him in the Gear section with or without a smaller header underneath. *Mind about italics. UNSC Chancellor; no italics for UNSC or USS. Also, dashes are used for SPARTAN-II, and when you give a Spartan's name and tag like the members of Red Team mentioned in the Insurrection section, instead of the parenthesis. *All this is mostly suggestions, but the one thing that's holding this article back more than anything else is just capitalization, spelling, and grammatical errors. These are something you perfect with time, but copy and pasting the whole text into a Word document will help to just check everything. And be consistent about capitalization. Human-Covenant War, frigate being lower-case, and more which can all be caught in proofreading. This isn't everything, but should be enough to give you a heads-up on some things you should consider. I'm glad you're eager to learn and create an article that'll one day stand as an example to others on the site. I'll be willing to lend a hand or an ear for feedback when I can. Regards. }} many thanks to you for all of the above tips I will be sure to take it all into consideration and I am in the middle of working on some of the problems pointed out as I write this. I have just pasted the article in word like you suggested but haven't got to the proofread yet. I will have to adjust the height because I realise that was a tad tall, I merely assumed that since certain people can already reach that height and taller than six foot (basketball players come to mind) I pictured Miles as an augmented basketball player since they have a lean muscle structure but I am revising that thinking now. I thank you for the comments on Affiliation since that has been giving me grief from the start. I will look into your suggestions since they seem very appropriately placed. I will accept any and all help that can be given *Regards Shinobi S116 (talk) 01:40, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'm new here and I would like to create a fanon page. Could someone tell me how to get a picture of a spartan like to one on the Miles-116 page? I found a program that allows you to customize your own spartan on your computer, bu I would like to know if there is another way. Also could someone tell me where to go to create a page? Thank you---Stevens022 Hi there Stevens022, I believe I can answer some of your questions that haven't already been answered on your talk page. click on you profile and go to talk page where a huge intro is written that will help you a ton. I will attempt provide any unanswered questions below it Shinobi S116 (talk) 16:30, June 19, 2014 (UTC) . Still, shouldn't make too much of a difference, except that I know how simple names and numbers can come to have an attachment. While I'm not completely against it, I've got something of an irrational fondness for the G217 Spartan tag, among others. Speaking of which, just how attached are you to the Shinobi codename? I figure it's alright for your Spartan to have a codename, since he works with ONI (most S-IIs don't, but ONI Spartans are different).}} My apologies on the first Halo thing because Another (obviously less reliable) site had reffered to Installation 02 as Eta Halo. My bad there. I am confused by you G217 comment could you please elaborate. Also I am VERY attached to the codename Shinobi so yes i would prefer to keep it. I was planning on making it start out as a nickname in the beginning and turn into his codename when he begins to work with ONI which would be a few missions during the Human-Covenant War so i was hoping that would work. Regards Shinobi S116 (talk) 03:56, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Alright thanks for all the help. I will work on those last things right away. I was hoping that you could proofread because you seem to have picked out all the small things like punctuation I would have missed. Regards Shinobi S116 (talk) 15:11, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Done and Done. Thanks Shinobi S116 (talk) 05:12, June 28, 2014 (UTC)